Project Summary: This is a competing continuation application requesting 5 additional years of support for an Institutional National Research Service Award (NRSA) to support multidisciplinary predoctoral and postdoctoral training in psychological research on alcohol use and dependence. We request support for 7 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral fellows for all years. The predoctoral and postdoctoral training will typically be of 2-3 years duration. The major emphases are on understanding the causes and effects of alcohol use and dependence from a broad biopsychosocial perspective. The training plan for predoctoral trainees involves two interrelated components: (a) general training from a primary area of research specialization (Cognition and Neuroscience, Clinical, Developmental, Social, and Quantitative Psychology) and (b) specialty training in research on alcohol use and dependence. This specialty training includes a didactic course in alcohol studies, a training program research workshop, supervised alcohol research experiences, participation in Missouri Alcoholism Research Center activities, and (for clinical psychology trainees) supervised, alcoholrelated clinical experiences. Postdoctoral trainees funded by this NRSA participate in all of the specialty alcoholism training along with the predoctoral trainees, with additional training experiences tailored to fit their individual needs. Research training emphasizes an apprenticeship model with trainees supervised by one or more research preceptors. A major strength of the program is the availability of a large faculty with an active program of alcohol research, representing expertise in multivariate modeling of alcohol use and dependence, psychophysiology and psychopharmacology of alcohol effects, behavior genetics, social cognition and social neuroscience, developmental aspects of alcohol use and dependence, personality and motivation, and longitudinal research using panel, diary, and time-series data. Relevance: Hazardous alcohol use and alcohol dependence represent major public health problems in the US. Effective prevention and treatment requires a multidisciplinary understanding of the causes and consequences of these problems. Training researchers who can integrate biological, psychological, and social factors determining the causes and consequences of problematic alcohol involvement is a major priority for addressing alcohol's impact on the Nation's health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]